


Counting down until I meet the one (is kind of impossible when the clock is blank!)

by RadioStatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, F/M, Knotting, Laura Alive, M/M, Mating, Pack, canon-divergent, friendships, slight au from season 1, soul mates, sterek, timer inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the distant future where people have developed a scientific way of finding out who and exactly when you'll meet your soul mate. A small device gets implanted on your wrist and a clock will appear. Usually in a number of years, hours, days and seconds until that moment when your soul mate is suppose to walk into your life. Well, if only things were simple for Stiles Stilinski. He hadn't ever really wanted one until his best friend Scott makes a pact with him that they get one at the same time. Naturally as soon as Scott gets his, his timer says that he'll meet his soul mate in only six months. So with Stiles' luck, it's no surprise that his Timer is blank. Will he ever find his supposed soul mate, if he even has one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting down until I meet the one (is kind of impossible when the clock is blank!)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie TiMER  
> This is Slight AU and It will follow some of Season 1 but somethings will be different.  
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Now, he had always been on the fence when it came to the timer device. Even though it brought his family happiness and that's how he had been born. His parents had been soul mates. They had managed to take the Timer device and ended up finding each other. Stiles had always hoped he'd have the same luck if he ever got the Timer for himself. When a teenager hits sixteen, they are able to get the timer if they want to. Stiles had been tempted into doing it and getting one except he wasn't so sure. What if he had got the timer and it said he had to wait 10 years until he met his soul mate?! Could he wait ten years?! Would fate actually let him wait ten years? What if he was only five months until he would meet his soul mate only to die in some horrible accident?

Stiles stopped his rampaging thoughts that he always had.  
It wasn't until Scott came over his house one day, knocking on his window before letting himself in. "You know, I do have a door right?" Stiles said jokingly as Scott climbed in and settled himself. "Yeah, but for what I'm about to tell you, I didn't want your Dad knowing I was over." 

Oh yeah, about that. See, Stiles' father was the Sheriff of Beacon hills and was sort of against the idea of Stiles getting a Timer until he went to college. He didn't want Stiles to be distracted from his education because some device told him when he'd meet his other half. He was grateful that his mother smacked his father in the back of the head whenever they brought up this conversation. She wanted him to do what he wanted when the time was right, she did always stress to him not to wait too long. Because what if he ended up walking right passed his soul mate all the time without ever knowing it? 

"Well, what's it about, are we going to break the law? We are aren't we, that's why you didn't want my dad to know about you coming over. Okay, so whatever we're doing, I'm on board." Stiles made himself perfectly clear and anxiously started twiddling his fingers together while waiting for Scott to elaborate.  
"We're gonna get our Timers right now."  
"Wait, right now, right now? Why? Are you sure, what if.."  
"I know all about the what if's but I don't care. I mean, I'm dating this girl Jenna and I just.. I don't want it to get too far or for me to get too attached because.. what if she's not the one and I just end up hurting her. You know?"  
"Scott, I completely understand even though I've never been in the same situation and I can tell you for a fact that Jenna is not your soul mate, I don't know how you can't see it. She's kind of crazy, but besides that, I'm sure an angel is going to be waiting for you and she's going to be sweeter than honey, my friend."  
"Geez, thanks Stiles. I don't know whether to feel good about myself, defend Jenna's honor or punch you in the face right now."  
"Just say thank you Stiles, then we can go."  
Scott rolled his eyes and moved towards the window. "Thank you Stiles."  
Stiles just patted the other teen on the shoulder and made his way towards his bedroom door. "Wait, where are you going?"  
"I'm not a monkey, so I'm going to use the stairs and the front door like a normal person."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxTeenWolfxoxTeenwolfxoxTeenwolfxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What did you say to let your dad let you go?"  
"Oh you know the usual."  
Scott looked at him to say some more but Stiles just shrugged and didn't say anything so Scott hit him. "Geez, I just told him I was going to go to your house to study."  
"Really? What did he say to that?"  
"To not spend too much time on the Xbox and actually open a book."  
With that they laughed and then made their way into the building that had a number of advertisement on the window. "Meet your soul mate soon!" "Find out who and when you'll end up with in the near future!"  
"Yeah tell that to my aunt, she has to wait forty years before she meets her soul mate. You know what sucks the most? She's already thirty four!"  
"Well... at least she'll be happy for a little bit before, you know."  
"Dude, that is so not nice... But completely true, now let's hurry before I wimp out and change my mind."  
Scott laughs and then they go inside, there's a too perky lady there at the front desk to greet them. They sign in but it isn't long before they're called in.  
They don't go in separate rooms to do it, they know they'd both up and walk out if they did, so they stick together. Scott grabs Stiles' hand as he gets the device implanted. Stiles doesn't think he'll be able to write properly for a while thanks to how hard Scott squeezed his hand. The hiss of pain isn't comforting either, but at least Stiles didn't have to go first.

The Timer makes a weird beeping noise and then the numbers light up in a clear luminescent green color. It reads six months, four days, twenty two hours, forty five minutes and the seconds keep going too fast to even bother counting. That...isn't fair but that's cool. Stiles can sincerely say he's happy for his friend. Even the guy that did the implanting process whistles impressed. "You're one lucky dude, most people that get one nowadays aren't scheduled to meet their one and only until at least three years."  
Great, like that makes Stiles feel better. He feels his heart sink after hearing those words too.  
"Oh, my bad dude, you were going to get one too." Stiles gives him a death glare and the guy shuts up. Scott is too busy looking at his timer with a overly happy expression to even catch what's happening. They have to tell him to move so Stiles can get his.

It hurts like a bitch but Stiles tries to man up and tell himself repeatedly that the sharp strange inhuman noise that escaped him wasn't girly at all, nope, not. at. all. He squeezes Scott's hand just as hard if not harder for payback for his own hand hurting because he's a terrible person sometimes and yes, it does keep him up at night.  
Stiles looks down at the Timer and he taps it in confusion.

"Sure this thing you put in is working?"  
The guy makes a sad noise and speaks softly. "Yeah, it's working. It's not unheard of, especially since not everyone has a Timer, but uh.. Blank Timers do happen.  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
Stiles didn't know what he had done to deserve this type of luck he seemed to have. Out of all the things to happen, hell, he would of been grateful for a 10 year waiting period now after seeing the blank screen because at least it meant he had another half out there in the world. What did a blank Timer mean? Did it mean that he was forever to only be a half, to never feel complete?  
He must of muttered 'what does that even mean' out loud without meaning to because he was receiving an answer from the guy that was ringing them up for the charges. "It just mainly means that your soul mate probably hasn't gotten one yet or... a couple of other things.."

"Like what?"  
"Like they might have already.. you know, died."  
Stiles makes an undignified noise of disappointment and pays the guy before walking out of the building, leaving Scott behind. He wishes he had taken his jeep so he could drive the hell out of the city and just go somewhere far away. He can hear Scott calling after him, but he just wants to be left along right now. He pulls down the sleeve on his jacket covering up the Timer and puts on his hood, he's wearing the red hoodie he got sometime last year.  
He had been walking for so long without realizing where he had been going until he looks at where he is now. He's in the woods that are about a mile away from his house. He leans against a nearby tree, pulls down the hood and just sort of collapses against the bark, falling down less than graceful to the ground, landing on his ass that will probably bruise later.

He doesn't even know what to think. Either his soul mate is dead or they just haven't caught on with the times and got a timer... Oh god, what if his soul mate isn't even born yet! That's just something he doesn't even want to think about. Or what if they're like eighty? He honest to God doesn't care if his soul mate is a girl or a guy though. He's always been curious, but has yet to do anything about it with anyone. Doesn't know if he wants to. Especially since he belongs to someone...somewhere, right? Wouldn't it be like cheating?

He doesn't get to further elaborate on those thoughts because he hears something rustling in the trees not too far from where he's sitting. His heart beat gets quicker and he can feel him shake with fear and adrenaline. What if it's a mountain lion? There had been a couple of attacks these last few weeks. There was even a report about a girl being found dead in the woods, half a girl. Him and Scott were suppose to go looking for the other half tonight while his father was out doing the same. He's about to get up and make a run for it until he realizes it's just Scott because he hears heavy panting and then a release of an inhaler being sprayed.  
"I'm over here Scott."

Scott gets closer and takes a fresh breath of air. "Dude, we're still going to go looking for that body, right?" Stiles just nods and speaks once more. "Duh, like I'd miss trying to find something before my dad does." Scott smirks and starts off in the direction near home, because where the body was suppose to be is at least three miles in the woods in a different direction and he'd much rather driver there.

Stiles feels a tingle down his spine, something tells him that they aren't alone. He glances back and sees someone clad in leather, jeans and holy damn, that guy is hot. Stiles almost stumbles over his feet but doesn't with luck and stays standing there for a second just staring. Something inside him gives a tug, another thing makes his stomach fill up with butterflies. He doesn't even know what to think or say. 

He doesn't get the chance because when Scott grabs him to follow, and Stiles takes his eyes off of the young man... Once he turns back to look.  
The guy is gone again.  
Stiles knows who the guy was too.

His name is Derek Hale and he knows all about the fire a good five years ago that happened. But what's he doing out in the woods a good two miles or so away from where he lives? Stiles doesn't know but he's sure as hell going to find out later.


End file.
